Out Of The Shadows
by Dance4Grace
Summary: It's been three years scence ruthie's death Mckenzie is now 17 and a senoir and Martin meets someone to help him go through the motions.
1. Chapter 1

It's been three years to this day when Mckenzie's fun loving mother died that horrible night .The night where everyone blamed themselves for her death. Mckenzie went down that horrible road where it happen she still cant believe that her mother is gone and yet time still goes by. Mckenzie looked at her very handsome best friend ,James ,he tightened his grip on the wheel like he always does when they get to this road. James brought his beautiful best friend home after there first day of being in 12th grade.

"James I was wondering if you took notes on European History,I forgot mine at school?" Mckenzie asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes Mckenzie, I did ,so i will just study at your house and we will share them." James said in such a heartful way it made Mckenzie want to hug him in fact she did and kissed him on the cheek then he truned red which made Mckenzie laugh.

"It's not that funny that I blush all the freakin time." Hearing james say freakin made her laugh hardder untill they drove near the very spot she saw her mom lay. James noticed right away and he went a little faster untill he got to Mckenzie's house he quickly shut the ignition off and went to hold Mckenzie as her thoughts went to the night when all the secrets and fears spilled Two weeks after Mckenzie's mom died..

* * *

FlashBack 

Ruthie was pregnant that day and was going to tell me that day and then both her and the baby died. he reapeted what Lucy said in a shacky voice trying to understand why god had to take both His wife and child.

"Yes, you see it's all my fault." She was about to cry again. Mckenzie had enough of this suffering and pain the tears all of it so she did something no one thought they would hear...

* * *

James and Mckenzie finally got out of the car and into the house where they found Mckenzie's dad cooking. 

"Hey dad." Mckenzie said in a cheery voice to hide that she was upset.

Hey dad." James said in a jokeing manor. they all laughed following James's evil plan to cheer them up.

* * *

Earlier that day: 

Martin went shopping for supper he herd a person crying and found a little girl he went to see what was wrong.

"Hey what's wrong sweetheart?" he tried to make it sound like he wasnt going to hurt her. He looked at the little girl she was adorable she had straight hair but on the bottom it was all curled she had light auburn hair that went to her shoulders she had a White sundress on."I Can't find my mommy.." she calmed down a bit.

"What's your name cutie?My name is Martin."

"Britany Lisa Rose." She said softly.

"Oh, thats a pretty name lets go find your mother." He took her hand and she held on with a grin, Britany told him that her mommy was the new minster at the church and how she always helps people. Martin felt he wanted to meet her maybe she could help him with his pain

"What does your daddy do?" She told Martin that she didnt have a daddy that he died 4 years ago of a car accident near here. Martin smiled he knew that this woman would deffently help her.

"Theres my mommy!" she said pointing to a dark auburn women ,with milky skin ,tall and a huge smile that occupied her face.

"Honey, Oh i have been searching everywhere for you ." she said holding her daughter tightly.

"Martin found me." Her mother looked up with a big smile and stood up she to was wearing a sundress but her's was baby blue and it had a dimond broche on the middle of her chest she had staight hair but it was curled at the bottom like her daughter's

"Thank you ,Martin right." He nodded and she smiled ,she seemed to always do that how he wished he could always do that but he poiletly smiled back.

"My name is Gracie Elisabeth Rose." them Rose girls like to say their full names.

"So i hear you are a minster my father in-law and sister in-law are minsters."

"So where is yourwife." she smiled brightly.

"Um..Well, My wife died 3 years ago in a car accident. He said with a frown.

"I Understand ." she said warmly

"Hey, why dont you come tomy house tomorrow and we can talk about it if you want." He smiled and nodded he really needed help and he had a feeling that she was what he was praying for a friend Ruthie sent him a friend and he couldnt stop smiling scence he left the market.

Hoped you like chapter 1


	2. Getting somewhere

It might be a small chapter sorry. there will be a tramatic thing that happens to Mckenzie later on but not in this chapter.

* * *

"I hate that we have a stupid test tomorrow and it will only be the second day of school" Mckenzie whined. 

"Oh don't be such a baby." James tickled her insanely and somehow ended up on top of her and Mckenzie found herself drowning in his eyes and James did as well. Their faces were close and they started to breathe heavier then the sound of Mckenzie's father's voice broke the moment and they both ran down to have a supper that Martin worked so intensively on.

* * *

Next Day:

Martin drove up to a yellow House it had a flower garden around the house and a white door there was a Brick walkway to the house..Martin got out of his Black SUV and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Martin" Grace answered the door with a big warm smile and a cheerful voice. She was wearing Black pants and Dark lavender top. she was not wearing shoes.

"Martin are you gonna stand out there all day?" Martin smiled and walked in it was a huge house it smelt like Vanilla he saw Britany sleeping on the couch with a baby pink blanket and Grace brought him in her office.

"Now Martin tell me all of your favorite memorie with your wife." She said with a serious face.

"Why?" Martin asked in curiousty.

"I find that when I losted my husband I was very happy when I went through all the memories we've shared." Martin understood what to do so he told all about his wife and their wonderful love they had and then he shared one of the happiest days in his life ,his wedding...

THE WEDDING SCENE WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER


	3. the good and the bad

_FlashBack:_

It was a Beautiful October day Martin woke up with a Huge smile on his face. Today was the day he was going to marry Ruthie Camden, the love of his life, the girl of his dreams, his bestfriend .

Ruthie woke up and hour than she planned .She couldn't sleep any longer it was the day she was waiting for since she was 16 though it was just two years ago when she was 16 it still seemed like an eternity to her. The now 18 year old Ruthie was getting married today to Martin Brewer the man she planned on being with for the rest of her life (Literally). Some people said that she is still to young but anyone who knew Martin and Ruthie could sworn they've been married for an eternity. Ruthie went downstairs and in the old garage apartment this was going to be Martin and Ruthie's new home untill they both get out of college and have enough money to buy a house.

* * *

10:30 am 

All the girls went to the best beauty salon in town. Lucy ,the made of honor, had her hair up in a bunand their were white flowers in her hair, Savanna The flower girl,who was now two,had her dirty blond hair half up half down with lots of curls and glitter ,Annie,had her hair in a classic elegant up do with a side sweep of herbangs and Ruthie had the works they first put dark auburn highlights, then they put curl activator cream,a serum that gets ride of frizz and a leav-in conditionor in her hair when they were done they turned her around and she looked absolutely beautiful then they all got their make-up done which polished the whole look off.

Same time:

All the guys met at the church and they put their rented tuxes on they all looked mighty fine

"Hey it's a good thing we are not girls or we couldnt sleep in like this ,because we would have to worrie about hair and make-up." Simon said while puting on his tie.

"Yea ,i'm pretty fond about being a guy ,I get to use the world as my urinal." Mac said with a straight face.frankly i dont know how he could with that comment.Matt and Simon laughed but Martin was to busy thinking about marring Ruthie to laugh.

11:30 am

The girls all went to the church after they were done with the hair and make-up.All the men were in the office and the girls had a sunday school room.

Lucy Put on her silky Light lavender dress the straps were hulter and it had a medium cut down the back.

Savanna put on a white dress with puple floral on it and she looked so cute.

Annie had a simple Lavender dress with wide staps and she looked so elegant and beautiful. Ruthie came out and all jaws were dropped

Ruthie had on a long silky dress that was a corset theme and on her chest it was scrunched up a bit but not so much that her girls were poping out.

"Oh Honey you look absolutly Beautiful!" Annie said tears taking over her eyes.

"Ruthie , you Look absolutly amazing." Lucy said while giving her little sister a hug.

"Yea, Sis you really do." A familure voice came from the door frame a voice Ruthie havent herd for a while. Lucy and Annie both looked and their eyeballs poped out oftheir head .

"Mary!" Ruthie ran and gave her a hug she looked so different now she had a very short haircut It only went to the top of her chin her bangs were sweeped to the side and she had so many layers through her short hair it was still blond.

"I herd from Grandma that you were getting married so i took a day off." Everyone had tears in their eyes including Mary. Annie gave her daughter a hug there were so many things she had to tell her daughter it was like Mary was lost but somehow found her way back home.

"You have to be in the wedding." Ruthie said breaking the silence.

"But Ruthie i dont have a dress like you guys andim only in my sunday best." which was a, a-lined skirt and a deep v neck red shirt.

"So, i dont care i want all my family in it." Mary's tears slide down her rosy cheek and she grinned and nodded Ruthie gave her another hug.

11: 55

The guest were all there and everone was ready Martin and Mac went out the doors and up to the alter where Rev. Eric Camden stood. The music started to play and the first out was Lucy and Kevin then it was Mary and Simon everone gasped to see her and Eric was about to run from the alter and give her a hug but he didnt want to make a scene then was Annie with Sam and David then Savanna throwing flowers.

The music changed to "here comes the bride" and everyone stood up Ruthie and Matt slowly walked out everyone was looking at her but all Ruthie saw was Martin ,both Martin and Ruthie Didnt stop looking at eachother when she was walking down the isle.

"Who hear gives this woman away." Eric said slow but clear. Matt chuckeled and said

"Everyone here." they all laughed. Matt gave Ruthie to Martin And they griped eachothers hands and never wanting to let go.

"You may read your vows."Ruthie went first

_"Martin you have always taught me that i was special you always inspired me to persue the things i want in life I always felt bad that you were always the first one to say I love you I guess thats the reason i purposed. You have always made me feel Confident in who i was and no matter how bad i felt i always smile when i'm with you I Love you Martin Brewer more than anyone could know i will always love you. "People started to form tears and Eric tried so hard to keep his tears away. It was Martin's turn now._

_"Ruthie, i am the strongest when i'm with you though at times you make me weak. like the way you smile at me or the way you tell me you love me. Whenever i was about to give up on something you always pushed me to do it you could always see something in me that i could never see i still cant but you always taught me things that i would never forget my most favroite is with God anything is possiable i still dont get how you can make me calm and nervous at the same time. Ruthie No one could ever break the love we share and i promise that i will always love you but i know that you already know that. Eric had to cry So did everyone they all envied how they had such love for eachother they wanted it to but all any one could ever do was try._

* * *

Martin had a huge grin on his face just remembering all the loved they shared Grace and Martin just talked about how much they had loved their signifacant other that are nown in their hearts.

* * *

Mckenzie was walking to James's house then all of the sudden she herd footsteps she was about to run but someone pulled her they took her behind the tree and ripped her pants and pulled them down then they took her shirt off. Mckenzie couldnt move and it was to dark to see his face she was just trying to push him away but he was to strong she was hurting inside and out she couldnt scream she was so scared she just silently cried then when he was done he ran away she found her shirt and put it on with her riped pants she ran to the person she needed. 

"Mckenzie! What happened!" James exclaimed worried about his bestfriend. she came in his house crying and he held her gently and she softly whispered.

"I was raped."

Ok my fingers are cramped i cant type anymore for this chapter.


	4. Meeting new people

It's been two months since Mckenzie got raped and her father still doesn't know.

"Mckenzie you have to tell your father what happened."James said sternly. James is still the only one that knows she has been raped.

"James I can't hurt him he already lost my mom and now me getting raped how do you think he is going to get through this he doesn't have mom anymore to hold his hand and jump with him! Mckenzie yelled. James just grinned.

"Mckenzie you always told me with God anything is possible I know who always told you that but he still has your mom in his heart so don't you think its possible that his love for you and your mother will heal his pain." Mckenzie was shocked she couldn't believe that James was saying this he was always the one learning something from her she looked in his teal eyes and she slowly walked towards him and rested her head on his masculine chest. He played with her brunette hair and wrapped his tan muscular arms around her.

James there is something else. She said with tears of fear making her way down her cheeks.

"What is it?" James tucked her hair behind her ears with his index finger..

" I think I'm pregnant." She started to break down and he wrapped her in his arms chanting

"It's going to be ok , I'm going to take care of you."

* * *

Martin and Grace turned into good friends over the few months she has helped him with his greif.He decided to have Mckenzie meet Grace because he has notice she has been depressed lately and she has gained some weight he thought maybe Grace could talk to her because Mckenzie has been avoiding him plus Grace wants to meet her. She still doesnt belive he is 35 and he has a 17 year old daughter. 

9:30

"Mckenzie you almost done "Mckenzie herd her father yell from downstairs while she was pucking she got up from the toilet and moned.

"morning sickness." Mckenzie went down stairs and Martin and her went in the SUV and drove off to the community church.

they walked in and sat near the front then the choir began to sing "The old rugged cross"and Everyone sat down when they were done. Mckenzie looked up and saw a beautiful young women in a long black gown at the polepit she was probabley her dad's age she had no idea who she was but their was something about her that reminded her of her mother the way she smiled and the she talked.

"Good morning." The Minster greeted with a huge smile.

"Good morning." the congragation replied back.

"Who here has a computer,a cell phone or works at a place where they spend most of there days. Who here goes to school and studies alot because of tests or has a pile of homework 24-7. Well I dont know about you but i'm constantly on the go and im thinking of laundry,dishes food."Everone laughed at the food because as she said that a huge smile thatsnuck across her face.

" It says that our minds should be constint on god the holy one but how many times a day do we think about him we have to put it in a day planner. Let's see,get milk, Eat food,Talk to God."

"Ha Ha Ha." the audience laughed.

"We are so wrapped up in this world and whats in it like drugs,sex,tv,the computer, and FOOD." the audience chuckeled.

"My challenge for you is to give the most high and mighty as much worship and pray he deserves. The choir began to sing and the girl went up to the door with a little girl guessing to be her daughter. then the little girl yelled.

"Martin!" Mckenzie was confused.

"Mckenzie i would like you to meet my friend,Grace Rose." Mckenzie couldnt form words she just stuck her hand out and thought.My dad cant be seeing her could he?"

"Wow she does look like her mother." Mckenzie still was confused and Martin picked up on it and assured her that they were just friends she was helping him with Ruthie's death.

* * *

James went up a ladder that lead him to Mckenzie's room he knocked on it and she let him in. As he went in he held her knowing she was upset she parted from him and went to whisper in his ear. 

"I love you James Souler." He smiled for he loved her to for many years she went on her tippy toes and they kissed for the very fist time.

I know 4 chapters in one day insane but i have so many ideas but i hope you like this story urbanluver i know you do.


	5. Flashback and truth

Flashback:

Everyone heard the glass break they looked over at Mckenzie.

"Stop it! Dad there is a reason for everything, mom taught me that, I don't know how many time I cried today but I'm sick of it! Do you really think that mom wants us to live like this, Grandma just talked to us that she is still in our hearts dad." She started to talk softer now. " Dad, mom is gone, but you still have me." Martin felt so speechless she was right Ruthie would not want us to blame ourselves and yell at god for it. Things do happen for a reason he just didn't understand what the reason was."

* * *

"Dad, can i talk to you?" James was with her and Martin nodded then they all sat down. 

"Dad..." She started to cry.

"Honey what is it?" Mckenzie looked at his worried eyes .

"I'm pregnant!" she got the sentence out and it felt good all the burden was gone and she felt lighter even though she was almost 5 months pregnant.

"I cant belive you two did it and right before college!" Mckenzie and James looked at eachother and then Mckenzie stood up.

"Wow! Mr Brewer the kid is not mine and i would never do that untill after marriage." Martin calmed down a bit atJames but he was still disapointed at Mckenzie.

"Me either dad." She thought it looked pretty stupid saying she would never have sex before marriage when she was standing there 5 months pregnant.

"What Mckenzie you are..."

Dad! I was raped! She started to break down and martin got up to hold his baby girl.

"I'm sorry honey i'm so sorry." The moment got cut off by someone at the door Martin opened the door and he saw a friend he has not seen for 17 years his dear old friend Mac.

"Mac!" Martin and Mac hugged.

"I know i'm a little late but belive it or not i just found out that ruthie died i'm so sorry man." Mac explained.

"Dad Who is hear?" Mckenzie asked while her and James walked out to see.

"Wow dude i dont think Ruthie died dude she is standing right infront of me." Though Mckenzie looked alot like Ruthie she had Green eyes and her hair was a little lighter and alot straighter so it was just wavy and she was built smaller.

"Hey this is Mckenzie." Mckenzie stuck her hand out still one on her tummy.

"Wow i saw you when you were just a baby and now look at you Martin you are going to be a Grampy." Everyone was silent Mac did not get it like usual.

* * *

12:30 am 

Martin drove up to the yellow house and knocked on the door.Grace opened it she was in her robe .

"Martin? What..."

"Mckenzie is pregnant." He said without even looking at her.

"She was raped. My baby girl was raped."Martin started to cry. Grace took his hand and she led him in her vinilla sent house.

"Martin why dont i talk to her ." Martin nodded and he huged her .

The Next day

Mckenzie! you have a guest!" Mckenzie came down following her Father's voice. She saw that beautiful glowing face the kind of face that you had to smile at.

"Hey Mckenzie." Martin left the house so it was just Mckenzie and Garce.

"Listen I know why you are here but you cant help me you wouldnt underst..." Grace cut her off.

"Actually Mckenzie I think i could understand more than anyone."

"How?" she said in a snooty voice.

" Mckenzie I was raped too."

"What?"


	6. I need you

Martin left Grace and Mckenzie to talk. He took a walk to the cemetery and he walked up to the gravestone he hasn't seen for three years.

"Ruthie. I know it's been awhile since I came to talk to you." He paused for a precious moment.

"Our baby girl has been raped and has been pregnant for a while."

"I asked Rev. Rose to talk to her, she is agreat person, she reminds me of you a lot , the way she smiles the way she talks I think you would get along with her well she is a really good friend of mine I kind of think that we were ment to meet at the market that day .She has helped a lot with my problems." Martin started to cry he has notice he was telling his late wife about a wonderful girl and he didn't want to admit that he has fallen in love with his new friend Grace.

"Ruthie I am so sorry our love was so pure and so true I…. Rain started to drop and he felt weak he needed Ruthie, his wife, the Mother of his child, his bestfriend.

"I Need You! I cant live without you why did you have to die." Martin's voice went from loud to soft in a matter of seconds he felt so empty and guilty to think about Grace he whished that day that she died never came .He knew how his father felt when Martin's mother died of the biggest murderer of all. Cancer. If I just had one more day. He thought to himself.

* * *

"How old were you?" Mckenzie asked looking at the ground."

"14, It was the most horriable thing i ever experianced in fact that was the day i got saved." She said still with a smile Mckenzie wondered how she could still smile while telling her most frightful moments of her life she kinda envied her.

"So you became a Christian that night?"

"Yea i did i never hated the guy that did it to mebut i always whished i could of saved him from himself thats the part that hurts me the most." Mckenzie was confused and mad, She was mad at God and at Grace for saying it is nothing it is she has to be a mother andthis life could be a stranger to Mckenzie and worst of all she would never knowit's grandma..

"You have no right to say that!"Mckenzie could stopher mouth from speaking or yelling in this matter.

"This person made my life so hard and painful i blame him i blame god!" I..." she broke in tears and so did Grace she went to go hold the upset mother but Mckenzie tried to push her away but then fell in her arms.

"Dont Touch Me! I need my mother and in need her so much." Mckenzie started to calm down butshe still had free flowing tearsdroping from her face.

"Dont blame this on anyone Mckenzie yes this guy raped you but gave you a gift he gave you another life growning inside you thatGod is hoping to use in life."

"Mckenzie, Without pain there would be no compassion, I learned that from one of my favorite movie." Mckenzie's mouth formed a grin and she dreamed of her mother.

* * *

Martin fell asleep in his driveway in his Black SUV as he dreamed about his Wife..

* * *

_Theirs a song thats inside of my soul.._

_"Ruthie?"_

"_Martin, i forgive you its alright to fall in love with Grace i sent her to you i know that you always will love me our love will last a lifetime." _

_"I love you Ruthie i truly do."_

_"Love you too."_

_I give you my destiny i'm giving you all of me i want your smphony singing in all that i am at the top of my lungs i'm giving it back._

_I pray to be only yours i know now your my onlyhope. _


	7. Graduation Gifts

MCKENZIES GRADUATION:

James and Mckenzie were behind the curtain waiting. James was salutatorian and Mckenzie was following her daddy's footsteps in Valedictorian. She was very nervous and her baby won't stop kicking.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" James asked worried about his girlfriend.

"This baby won't stop kicking." She said very annoyed.

"Maybe it feels that you're tense and nervous." James suggested rubbing her back. Finally the baby stopped kicking and they were ready to march out. Well in Mckenzie's case wobble out. They all got on the stage successfully and no one fell. The principal welcomed everybody and called up the Valedictorian.

"_It's been a challenging. 18 years in school. All of us were counting the days and now that its here I don't want to go. We all became a family. Well a big dysfunctional family but I think you get the picture."_ Everyone smiled, laughed, chuckled, and giggled and she was proud of herself for not messing up.

"For those of you who don't know my mother died in a car accident 3 years ago she was also pregnant at the time so I just didn't lose my mother but I lost my best friend and a little brother or sister. I use to blame myself, in fact everyone in my family did, but I had a reason to. I was the car that caused the accident." She was about to cry but held back.

"When I was growing up she always was there and my father we all took care of each other. My mom and dad shared a love that will never die and my mom and I shared a friendship that I will always miss. When my mom died I was just 14 and now I'm 18

and going to have a baby in a week. 8 months ago, I was raped. I use to hate the world asked it why it had to ruin everything in my life. But a friend told me without pain there would be no compassion. I didn't realize till now what that ment. I no longer hate the world but I count everything that has happen to me as a blessing or an obstacle I need to take in my life so, I was happier and I did better in what I needed to do in school. I'm not just saying thanks but I am offering something my mother offered my father and me. She uses to say with " God anything is possible." She ment to take chances and risks because she knew that we could do it she wanted to save the world and love everyone in it. She believed if you showed care that it would be contages and people would pass it on with a smile so I am going to do the same and I advise you to do it as well. Thank you daddy for showing me care and love, Thank you Rev. Rose for taking the blind of my eyes so I could see and thank you Mommy I miss you and I hope that I can live my life to the fullest like you. And thank you class of 2024." They all stood up with tears in their eyes and smiles across their faces.

"OWWWWWW".

* * *

At the hospital;

"Mckenzie honey you can do this just one more push!" Martin encouraged his baby girl."

"AHHHH!" Mmckenzie screamed and her head threw back the baby was out.

"Congradulations, It's a baby girl." Mckenzie's eyes sparceled and she was beautiful James took her left hand and her father took her right.

"Hi little one, I'm Grampa." Martin said in a baby voice.

"Mckenzie." James took out a black box. and opened it

"Will you Marry me?" Mckenzie cried and her fatherand he was smiling.

"Yes James i will Marry you." she said when she grabbed him and gave him a big hug and kissed delicately on his lips."

"So what are you going to name her." her father's friend Mac saying while he walked in the room. Mckenzie smiled.

"Anabelle RaynnSouler."

_For all those times you stood by me,  
For all the truth that you made me see,  
For all the joy you brought to my life,  
For all the wrong that you made right,  
For every dream you made come true,  
For all the love I found in you, I'll be forever thankful ,  
You're the one who held me up, never let me fall.  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak,  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak,  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see, you saw the best there was in me,  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith 'coz you believed,  
I'm everything I am, because you loved me._

_Martin was finally getting through it all he took Grace's had and squezzed it and all the memories of Ruthie came back to him he would never let them go._

_You gave me wings and made me fly,  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky,  
I lost my faith you gave it back to me,  
You said no star was out of reach,  
You stood by me and I stood tall, I had your love I had it all.  
I'm grateful for each day, you gave me,  
Maybe I don't know that much, but I know this much is true.  
I was blessed because I was, loved by you._

_You were my strength when I was weak (You were my strength)  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith 'coz you believed,  
I'm everything I am, because you loved me._

_You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me,  
A light in the dark, shining your love in-to my life,  
You've been my inspiration, through the lies you were the truth,  
My world is a better place, because of you._

_You were my strength when I was weak (You were my strength)  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak (oh when I couldn't speak)  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see, you saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am, because you loved me_

_Mckenzie's life grew strong and her relationship with James grew stronger .Every year around the time Mckenzie's mother died her and james bring their beautiful daughter Anabelle to tell her what a wonderful person she was james and Anabelle would go in the car first and left Mckenzie sitting infront of the grave stone and traced her mother's name with her finger and right before she got up to join her wonderful husband and her beautiful daughter she whispered to her mother..."__I'm everything I am, because you loved me". After every story their is a ending but life's ending their is only a knew beginning._

_Anabelle held on to the gold neclace her mother gave her it was a little gold bible and it opened and when you opened it the verse._

_"With God anything is possiable." Mark 10:27_

_The End_


End file.
